


a series of verses that didn't get translated into Latin (and one that did)

by verity



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Latin, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title. Humor with a little seriousness at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a series of verses that didn't get translated into Latin (and one that did)

**Author's Note:**

> For Parcae.
> 
> With greatest thanks to Quinara for help with the Latin. It _almost_ scans now, but more importantly - everything agrees!

~~Although you are not my professor  
And actually that would be kind of creepy~~  
Xander, you are so freaking awesome  
I totally love you as much as Heloise loved Abelard  
Except I hope that you will not lose any body parts  
Also I cannot promise not to name any of our extremely hypothetical future children after scientific instruments.  
\- Willow, Season 1

* * *

Buffy, you are like Athena in her father's garb  
or Arete seated at her throne, defeating me with your majesty  
thwarting me with your Scoobies  
and also your terrible name which translates poorly  
and will utterly spoil the appearance of our wedding invitations  
I think I shall stick with "Lesbia."  
\- Spike, Season 4

* * *

Arms and many women I sing, who first from the shores of California  
Or more accurately a really big crater  
exiled by some really big evil came to Italy and then to Scotland  
Where it is very cold and my ink keeps freezing  
But I shall persevere, even if my eyelids freeze shut  
And I am like Homer, only writing in Latin  
And also writing in general  
Maybe I should get Vi to take dictation.  
\- Andrew, Season 8

* * *

Nec pius officiosus neque, etsi mater vocet iubens,  
Carthaginem myrteam ne triste relinquam, nec te

Non sum illi sed amans te et hic exitu mundi cum te  
Si in pyra res tibi omnes finiendae sint

Illud sat, fortis tostellor mea, est tecum esse  
Aurora es, mi amica, mundi beati, et finis me.  
\- Xander, Season 6


End file.
